


Will This Be The End

by MyQueenPeaches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Curses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQueenPeaches/pseuds/MyQueenPeaches
Summary: After a death one of Lucius's many secrets come to the light and it might not end well for his marriage.





	1. Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and I am completely nervous so feedback would be much appreciated. Also I don't own Harry Potter

Narcissa hears a knock and heads to the door, when she opens it she finds two aurors standing there.

“How may I help you?” She asks politely

The female officer speaks up “ Well a couple was killed and they left behind a child.”

“What does that have to do with me or my family?” 

The two aurors look at each other for a minute before the male one talks. “Ma’am how about you get your husband and we can all have this chat together.”

Narcissa wants to object but she is also curious so she calls for a house elf to retrieve Lucius as she leads the aurors to the sitting room. Lucius walks into the room with his mask of pure indifference on and takes a sit next to Narcissa.

“What brings you here?” He asks.

“Well sir a couple has recently passed away and they have left a daughter behind.” The female auror states.

“Ok, but last time I checked I am not anyone’s godfather nor do I run a foster home so what does this have to do with me?” Lucius demands.

“The couple was the Lovegoods.” 

Lucius takes in a sharp breath causing Narcissa to look questioningly at him but he doesn’t meet her eyes.

“You are still not telling us what this has to do with us.” Narcissa says.

“We have reason to believe that the child was not Pandora’s husbands. We believe that it is your husbands.” The auror tells her.

Narcissa freezes for a moment and Lucius attempts to grab her hand but she snatches it away.  
“If you will excuse me.” Narcissa tells them standing up walking to the kitchen.

After about five minutes Lucius walks in and Narcissa looks at him and sees the guilt in his eyes.  
“It’s true.” she whispers.  
Lucius walks closer and grabs her hand. “Cissa I am so sorry.”

She looks at him for a moment then responds “ How many times?”  
“You don’t want to know that.”

“No! I do. How many times did you fuck her? And don’t you dare tell me it was only once.” Narcissa shouts.

“I was with her for 3 months.” Lucius says quietly.  
Narcissa pulls her hand from his smacking his so quickly he doesn’t even notice until he feels a stinging sensation.

“Narcissa. Please I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen.” Lucius pleads.  
“Well it did and now you have to face your consequences..” Narcissa says walking out of the kitchen.

That next morning Narcissa woke up and for a moment forgot that her husband was a cheating bastard. She gets dressed and heads down for breakfast. When she enters the dining room she sees Lucius and Draco already seated.

“Hello Draco.” She greets kissing him on the head.  
“Hi mum.” Draco responds.  
“Cissa.” Lucius says but she ignores him. 

“Do you have any plans for the day Draco?” Narcissa asks.  
“I was going to invite Theo over.” He says  
“Thats sounds nice.”  
“Narcissa we have to talk.” Lucius says looking over at her.

Narcissa meets his eyes and smiles “About what darling, how you don’t understand how to use protection spells or a fucking condom and now I have to put up with it or be seen as a disgrace.”

Lucius is quiet for a moment “Well yes that but we also have to inform others.” he says tilting his head in Draco’s direction, who is looking at his parents in confusion.

“Ok fine let’s do it now.” Narcissa says and without waiting for Lucius’s response turns to their 9 year old son.

“So your father fucked some knockturn ally whore and made a baby and now since that lady died her child is coming to live with us.Yay” she exclaims.

Before can the little boy can question anything Lucius interjects telling Draco to play or something.  
“Did you have to say it like that to him.” Lucius complains.

“You should count yourself lucky that I wasn’t more colorful.” she retorts  
“Look I know I made a mistake but it was years ago.”Lucius says.

“Which means years that you could have groveled at my feet begging for forgiveness but instead I had to find out what you did from a fucking auror.” Narcissa hissess out at him.

Before Lucius could say anything Blinky popped into the room and announced that they had visitors.  
“Well let’s go and greet your love child.” Narcissa stands and walks out of the dining room into the sitting room.

“Hello Aurors James and Kate.” She greets.  
“Hello Lady Malfoy how are you?” Auror James says.  
“Oh I’m utterly delightful. Now where is the child?”

“She is right here.” Kate says stepping to the side.  
Instantly Narcissa is meet with a tiny blonde little girl with soft grey eyes. Tears start to rush to her eyes but she holds them back.

“How old is she?” She asks quietly.  
Both aurors look at each other but the little girl answers “I’m 8.”  
Narcissa is shaking now “What’s your name?”  
“Luna.” The little girl answers.

Narcissa’s damn shatters and tears stand streaming down her face as she runs out of the room. She reaches her bed room and heads to the closet. She grabs all of Lucius clothes starts the fireplace and throws them in. It helped for about a minute before her anger burned out and she was left with the sadness. She doesn’t know how long she sat on the floor before Lucius walked in.  
“Cissa.” he says.

She looks up at him and just like that her anger is ignited again.  
“How dare you?” Narcissa demands walking closer to him.  
Lucius opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off “How dare you do this to me? I loved you! I loved you so much and this is how you repay me.”  
“Cissa I didn’t know it was a girl and didn’t know her name.”

“You think that excuses this. I put my body through hell to give you an heir but that clearly wasn’t enough for you so I got pregnant again knowing that it could kill me but I just wanted to make you happy so I didn’t care. When I lost that baby it broke me. But where were you, off fucking some whore while I was here dying inside because I lost my baby, my little girl, my moon. Instead of being here grieving with me you went out and fucked someone, someone who got pregnant and had what should have been mine.” Narcissa shouts tears running down her face

“You weren’t the only one hurting! I was so happy when I found out that we were having a little girl but then we lost her and you left me alone. I had to deal with my pain alone because you couldn’t even get out of the fucking bed most mornings. So yes I went out into the world but only because I wanted to feel heard and understood. Pandora ended up being that person.When she ended up pregnant I immediately called it off with her. It’s not like I loved her” Lucius argues tears now running down his face too.

“You say you didn’t love her but you told her your dream.” Narcissa says with a sad smile.

“What are you talking about?” 

“When I first got pregnant with Draco you told me of your dream for your children to be apart of the sky. You say you didn’t love her but you told her your dream.” And with those words Narcissa walks out of the room.


	2. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the Kudos. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The next morning as Narcissa is heading downstairs she hear someone crying. She walks closer to the room and realizes that it’s Luna.

“Are you okay?” She asks pushing open the door.

Luna looks up at her “No.”

“How about you tell me what’s wrong?” Narcissa says moving to sit next to Luna on the bed.

“My parents died and now I’m with a family that doesn’t want me.”Luna cries out.

Narcissa pulls her into a hug “Why do you think we don’t want you.”

Luna sniffles before answering “Well Mr.Malfoy has barely said anything to me, Draco is the same.”

“Oh sweetie Lucius is just scared, he did something bad and while that created you if really hurt me, so he isn’t sure how to go about it and Draco is just shy.”

Luna looks up at Narcissa with wide hopeful eyes “Really they don’t hate me?”

“Not even a little. How about you come down for breakfast with me?” Narcissa suggest.

Luna shrugs in response and they both stand up. When they get to the kitchen Draco and Lucius are both eating oblivious to the girls walking in.  
“Hello Darlings.” Narcissa says getting their attention.

“Hello mum” Draco says without looking up.

Lucius folds his paper and looks at Narcissa holding Luna’s hand in shock.

“Hi.” he says bleakly

Luna and Narcissa take a seat.

“Would you boys like to go shopping with us this afternoon?” Narcissa asks

“Yes.” Lucius immediately barks out causing Narcissa to raise an eyebrow in his direction. “I mean yes we would like that.” he says slower.

“Draco?”

“Do I have to Mum?” Draco whines.

“Yes because you need to spend some time with your sister.” Narcissa responds.

Draco gives a defeated look but says nothing. Luna however turns to Narcissa  
“Why are we going shopping?” 

“Because you need clothes and other things and I need to relieve myself of some stress.”  
Narcissa says the last part with a glare towards Lucius.

Lucius groans knowing that when Narcissa says “relieve some stress” she really means spending hundreds of galleons on clothing and shoes. After breakfast they all head to their rooms to get dressed so they can leave. Luna and Draco are the first one’s ready so they stand at the door in silence before Draco speaks up.

“Do you like drawing?” he asks

“Yes.” Luna answers.

Draco takes a minute squinting at Luna making her feel queasy before letting out a laugh.

“Oh good me too that means we can draw together.” He says

Luna just smiles happy that he didn’t say anything mean to her.

“Are we sure about this son?” Lucius questions as he walks into the room.  
“Well father of you could have kept it in your pants you wouldn’t be paying for it.” Draco says with smirk.

Luna looks back and forth between them confused. “What do you mean he has to pay for it?”

“Well when father does something that mother doesn’t like she has this habit of going out and buying thousands of clothes and when that thing is really bad she drags us along with her.” Draco explains. 

Before Luna can say anything Narcissa walks in.  
“Can we stop gossiping about me because I happen to know where a certain someone keeps a dragon collection and another person has silk hair ties sooo..”

Both Lucius and Draco turn red in the face. “Mother” “Narcissa” they groan at the same time.

“Are we flooing or apperating?” Lucius asks.

“Appariting.” Narcisssa answers.

Narcissa grabs Draco’s hand and in a blink they are gone. Luna turns to Lucius with wide eyes.  
“Where did they go?” She says.

Lucius looks at her questioningly before telling her “They went to Diagon Alley.”  
“But they disappeared.” Luna says.

“They’re ok. Now give me your hand.”

Luna gives him her shaking hand. Lucius holds it gently looking into her eyes.  
“Love, they’re ok and you will be too ok?” 

Luna takes a deep breath before nodding then Lucius apparates them to Diagon Alley. Luna is met with hundreds of buildings.

“Wow” she gasps

“Yeah it’s amazing.” Draco says.

The family starts walking when they hear a voice calling out.  
“Cissy, Cissy.”

Narcissa turns around with a smile as Lucius groans.

“Hey Siri.” she says as he engulfs he with a hug.  
“Hiya there. Who’s the girl?” Sirius asks.

Narcissa swats him on the arm “Where are your manners?”

“He’s a dog. I don’t thing he ever had any.” Another voice interjects.

Sirius pouts and turns around “Now that’s not nice and besides you love me.”

“Unfortunately.” Remus says.

“Back to my question though.” Sirius tells Narcissa staring intently at Luna.

“That’s Luna.” Narcissa answers him

Sirius tilts his head “Ok.But what is she doing with you and Luci.”

“My name is not Luci.” Lucius grunts.

Sirius only shrugs.

“She’s my sister.” Draco says with a smile.  
Sirius’s eyes go wide and he turns to look at Remus who also seems confused.

“I’m sorry but last time I checked you didn’t have a sister.” Says Sirius.

“We got her two days ago.” Draco informs him.

Sirius snaps his head towards Narcissa “What the fuck.”

Narcissa who wants to prevent a scene with Sirius speaks up.  
“How about you come for dinner?” 

Sirius looks at the family for a second “ Sure but still WHAT THE FUCK.” 

“See you later Uncle Siri, and Uncle Remy.” Draco calls out as the pair walks away.

“Okay let’s start shopping.” Narcissa announces.

“Did you have to invite the mutts over?”Lucius complains

“Did you have to cheat on me.” Narcissa retorts. “I thought so.” she continues when Lucius doesn’t answer.

After about five hours of shopping everyone except Narcissa. Lucius turned to the kids  
“I don’t think I can stop her.”

“Not unless you want her to kill you.” Draco snipes.

“How about you just ask her to stop so we can eat.” Luna suggest

“I can try I guess.” Lucius says turning back to Narcissa. “Cissa, how about we get something to eat?”

“Oh, no I’m fine” Narcissa tells him not even looking up from the rack of clothes.

“What about the children?” he pleads.

Narcissa takes a moment then responds “ Ok, take them for some ice cream I will meet you.”

Lucius sighs in relief “Alright. Let’s go kids.”

They walk to the ice cream shop in silence and order. As they are sitting someone comes up to them.

“Well Luci, what is this?” 

Lucius hits his head on the table mumbling something.

“I didn’t catch that.”

Lucius lifts his head back up “I said fuck off Sev.”

Severus only chuckles in response and takes a seat.

“Hi Uncle Sevvy.” Draco calls out.

“What did I say about calling me that in public?” Severus asks.

“Not to do it or it could ruin your image of being a greasy git.” Draco informs him in a monotone voice.

“Exactly,now who are you?” He asks turning to face Luna.

“I’m Luna.” 

“Ah, Luci does she have something to do with Cissa tearing through the shops like a mad woman?” Severus questions his friend.

“Maybe.” Lucius says. “Ok fine yes.” Lucius continues when Severus raises an eyebrow.

Severus purses his lips “ I really want to punch you right now.”

“You can.” Lucius offered

“Maybe later. Now who’s the mom?” Severus aks.


End file.
